The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to computer monitor stands.
Portable computers such as notebook computers, laptop computers and other similar types of computers, are becoming more and more popular due to their ability to be used in non-office environments. Docking apparatus, such as docking stations, port replicators, etc. are available for some portable computers to enable them to be easily interfaced with certain peripheral equipment such as monitors, printers, modems, etc.
The docking apparatus allows portable computers to be quickly adapted for office use. The docking apparatus is designed to connect the portable computer to the peripheral equipment for use in an office environment. When the need to use the portable computer in a mobile manner arises, it may be detached from the docking device and used in a stand alone fashion.
Docking apparatus typically include a base that the peripheral equipment is connected to, and a monitor stand which allows placement of a monitor above, or to the side of, the base of the docking apparatus. A typical monitor stand includes a generally flat platform portion and legs extending from the platform portion. The base portion engages the portable computer, making connection between the portable computer and the peripheral equipment. Once the portable computer is connected to the base, the peripheral device is operable by the portable computer.
Sheet metal reinforcements are sometimes used to improve the rigidity and sag resistance of plastic monitor stands. However, regulatory testing of docking apparatus for EMI compliance have shown that metal stands and the sheet metal in plastic monitor stands can act as an antenna. The metal acts as an antenna by picking up EMI energy and redirecting it from the stand towards adjacent electronic devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,025 discloses a selectable height computer monitor stand. The monitor stand includes one or a plurality of rectangular rigid spacers underlying a top. The top is secured to at least one of the spacers by bolts extending through lateral edges of the top and respective end portions of a clamp plate laterally projecting through one of the spacers. The stand height is increased or decreased by inserting or removing additional spacers under the primary monitor stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,441 discloses a video display unit such as a computer monitor or similar device that is supported at a selected ergonomically correct height by a pedestal unit having one or more vertically stacked pedestal members. Each pedestal member includes a generally horizontal plate portion and a depending wall. A peripheral ledge is interposed between the plate portion and the depending wall. The lower distal edge of the depending wall is spaced from an internal set of support gussets for supporting the pedestal members, vertically stacked in nested relationship, one on the other. Selected ones of the pedestal members have an opening in the side or depending wall portion providing a pocket for storing files, computer disks and other materials at the video display unit site. Opposed parallel inner walls extend from the opening to an opposite side wall to provide a smooth walled pocket for receiving the articles stored therein. The pedestal members are preferably injection molded from plastic and are preferably of a square cross sectional shape, whereby the storage pockets may be arranged in selected positions with respect to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,359 discloses a portable computer desktop docking system. The docking system includes a base structure, a port replicator, a shroud and a monitor stand. The monitor stand has a monitor support platform from which four support legs depend. Bottom ends of the legs interlock with side edge projections on the base structure to position the platform above the port replicator and parallel with the desktop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,830 discloses a computer monitor stand having a platform for holding the computer monitor, a swivel piece and a base. The platform is coupled to the swivel piece. The swivel piece is coupled to the base. The base allows the swivel piece to rotate in a certain predetermined rotational angle. The swivel piece allows the platform to vary its angle of inclination. The platform is dynamically adjustable and statically latchable. The platform has a convexly curved bottom and a rack on that bottom. The bottom fits into a curved top of the swivel piece. The concavely curved top includes a cantilevered pawl which engages the rack on the bottom of the platform.
A key factor in the design of a docking device is ensuring that the monitor stand will bear the weight of the monitor over the life of the product. Another key design factor for a monitor stand is its cost. The monitor stand should not add significant cost to the docking apparatus. The typical customer does not perceive there to be an added value in a more costly monitor even if the design of the monitor stand does allow the docking apparatus to pass regulatory testing.
Some monitor stands are constructed solely from plastic. However, conventional plastic monitor stands typically have a maximum rated weight capacity of approximately 45 lbs. This weight limit restricts the use of a monitor larger than about 15". This is a significant limitation as a majority of monitors sold for use with docking apparatus are larger than 15". Monitors in the range of 17" to 21" are becoming commonplace and may weigh 85 lbs or more.
Current plastic monitor stands utilize a simple ribbed shell type design to limit deflection. The ribs are formed on only one side of the platform. However, attempts to use this current type of rib construction for producing a cost-effective monitor stand that will withstand the sustained weight of heavy monitors have been unsuccessful. To attain the required rigidity necessary for heavy monitors using current rib constructions, the cost of the monitor stand is adversely affected due to the need to use expensive polymers to increase the size of the monitor stand and due to limitations in the ability to reliably mold the stands. Furthermore, the thickness of the platform portion of the monitor stand increases dramatically. As a result of the increased thickness, it is difficult to attain a low-profile, ergonomically-correct monitor stand using a conventional ribbed construction for applications where the base of a docking apparatus resides beneath the monitor stand.
Accordingly, there is a need for a monitor stand that is non-obtrusive, that can be economically manufactured, and that is capable of supporting the sustained weight of even the heaviest commercially available monitors.